The following description relates to business systems, for example an exchange infrastructure for collaborative business systems.
Asynchronous communication is widely used for message transmissions between applications in a heterogeneous system landscape. One type of transport mechanism for asynchronous message transmission is known simply as “store and forward,” in which an asynchronous request message that is sent from a sending application, or “sender,” makes its way from node to node through a network, and eventually reaches a receiving application, or “receiver.” At each node in the network, the message is stored for duplicate recognition and error correction, and then forwarded to the next node in the transmission path. The message eventually arrives at the intended receiver where the message can be processed.
The sender of an asynchronous message request, however, may not know the result of either the transmission or the receiver processing of the request, or whether there were any errors during transport. Thus, the sender may need to send duplicate messages in order to ensure receipt of important messages, or that processing can eventually be completed.